Oh My Goddess: Falling Skies
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: You'd after they finally tied the knot, it'd all be fine, right? Not for these two! The appearance of a legendary fallen warrior from heaven puts the goddesses on edge. But this dishonored soldier may be just the ally they need to defeat an ancient enemy and retake heaven.
1. Prologue: Return of the fallen

**Hey guys, i really don't know when to stop do i? well at least summer is on the way so i'll have more time to work on the mountain of stories i have to work on at the moment. any way this is for 'Oh! my Goddess!'. I had to do this idea i had. anyway i hope you all enjoy this and as always flames, advice and praise are all accepted.**

 **Ps. i own nothing and please review.**

Megumi Morisato sighed as she sat at her part time job working at the city's movie theater. She worked the projector and served popcorn mostly and though this job was pretty boring, the owner was nice to pay them fairly and did let them get in to see movies at some pretty good discounts. Still this was boring as hell and she didn't want to be here instead hanging out with her friends or even with her older brother and his girlfriend. This place was okay but it totally sucked ass when in comparison to messing with poor little Keiichi.

"Hay Megumi I gotta go pick up my sisters from ballet practice, can you look up tonight?" asked Megumi's co-worker, Dai.

"Sure Dai, tell your little sisters i said 'hi' okay?" called back the teenage girl making Dai nod.

"oh yeah, your 'boyfriend' is outside again." said Dai with a chuckled before walking out to avoid Megumi's snarky comeback. For the past four days a homeless looking man had been camping out across the street at the bus stop. He wasn't bad looking to be honest but he wasn't Megumi's type on so many levels. For one he was homeless and secondly he was too old for her. but that didn't stop her from being nice to him.

After all if you were cold, hungry and alone, wouldn't you want someone to give you some food? Even if it was just some cold left overs from last night's dinner. Megumi's eye twitched at her blonde coworker as he quickly and wisely bolted out the door like bad out of hell. She shook her head before sighing. she checked her watch.

almost time for lock up anyway, she could spare the last few minutes to give the guy some food. Maybe this time she could even get him to say something more than a few words, something she's been finding rather difficult, but then again she loved a challenge.

Megumi fetched a small box wrapped in green paper and made her way out the front doors before looking both ways and crossing the street and stopping in front of the homeless man.

He was a tall fellow, standing six foot-two inches easily and was well built and muscular. He had short brown hair and slight stubble gracing his ruggedly handsome face. He had grayish-blue eyes and fair skin. The man wore a white t-shirt under a dark grey zip-up hoodie and a black over coat over that. he had on relaxed fit jean, black boots and black half fingered gloves to complete his appearance. He appeared to be in his mid thirties to possibly his early forties and he wore strange looking earrings in each ear. He also had one a gold short necklace and a ring on each middle finger, hidden under his half fingered gloves. The man was currently using an old looking duffle bag and his arms as a pillow to rest his tired head when noticed the familiar teen walk up to him.

he already knew why as well.

"hey mister. Thought you'd be hungry again, so i brought you some more food." said Megumi as she offered the man the box of food. The man sighed before sitting up and looking up at her wearily before nodding and taking the food with a 'thank you'. Megumi sighed before clasping her hands behind her back and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. What should she try this time? she already tried asking his name and where he was from and he instantly shut her out in a grim act of silence. his favorite song didn't get anything. Neither did the questioning what he had in his duffle bag, seeing ads he hadn't changed his clothes from what she's seen.

"If there something you want miss?" asked the man with a sigh when he noticed she was just standing there rather awkwardly making Megumi jump a bit

"Oh nothing! uh just-um- i wanted to know if… you were um- you know staying at a home?" sputtered megumi, hoping that would get the guy to talk. She was already close to getting him to break his record of words spoken to her. The man seemed to look puzzled at the inquiry before asking

"Home?" he asked, surely she didn't mean his old home.

"yeah, you know a shelter, those temporary homes for the less fortunate, you know people like you. No offense." said Megumi.

"There is no one less fortunate than I." said the man grimly making Megumi sweat drop. Talk about Morbid.

"come on, don' say that." urged Megumi, but the man shook his head.

"it does not matter, i'm leaving tonight." he muttered making Megumi look at him surprised.

"what?" she asked. The man gave no reply so she continued, "but why are you leaving?"

"because i must. I am doomed to always wonder. To always be engulfed in the prison of solitude and misfortune." went on the homeless man, making Megumi's heart drop just a little.

"Wow, you really are a put down. come i'm sure you don't have to leave, i know a nice shelter nearby that would be happy to take you in." offered the youngest of the Morisato siblings.

"There is no shelter for I." he drawled, shaking his head. Megumi sighed looking down at him.

"Are you sure you don't want any help? I'm sure i could-"

"No. you've already done too much." he interrupted her. Too much indeed. she had done far too much for him. any more and it might be dangerous. he didn't want that, not for such a sweet girl. megumi sighed with sad eyes.

"Good luck, i guess… the offer still stand if you change your mind." she muttered as she turned around and almost dejectedly walked back to the theater. She really did feel sorry for the poor guy, he must of really felt miserable and alone to be talking the way he did. Her sympathy for the poor soul only increased when a clap of thunder could be heard followed by a sudden down pour.

Megumi quickly looked over to the man to see that he was shielded from the water by the cover of the bus stop...but not the cold air. Megumi sighed once more, wishing she knew the words to convince him to let her help him. Or maybe if he was still there tomorrow she could Belldandy to talk to him. after all someone so sweet and generous _had_ to be able to get to him.

Megumi entered the movie theater and tried not think about the stranger sitting outside on the bench just a few yards away from the theater. several more minutes passed before Megumi wished the last of the patrons good and began locking up for the night before heading to the back door to go home. and why did she go to the back door? well since her scooter was stolen by Belldandy's 'cousin' she had to walk everywhere now until she found a new one. hence why she lost her previous job.

Luckily she knew a shortcut to the train station through the back alleys and it wouldn't take her much longer to get home. Megumi exited through the green and door and turned around to lock the door before hearing something behind her. Megumi spun around to find four mean and sketchy looking guys in black lined up behind her.

"Hellooo sweetheart. We've been watching you." said one.

"w-what?" she stuttered before the men laughed at her reaction.

"You heard us little lady. Hay ever get tired at watching those movies? wanna make one with us? you can be the star." said a man with thinning hair, making Megumi tense up. Oh no. oh _god_ no.

Megumi tried to shot past them at an opening but her arms was grabbed by a skull cap wearing thug who barked at her like a mad dog and threw her back to his friends. a bald man and a hooded one began removing her jacket while she thrashed violently.

"No! Please let me go you! Let me go!" she screamed, but no one seemed to be around to hear her, let alone help.

"Don't cry baby, we'll be gentle. Mostly." laughed the skull cap thug before getting down a little and putting his arms around to feel megumi's but, making her tense, before sliding his hands to to her belt. And began to undo it as his cohearts finished with her jacket and were currently trying to rip off her shirt next. Megumi struggled and screamed like her life depended on it. well.. to be fair… it did depend on it. The black haired man grabbed her by the neck with one hand making her shut up.

"Shut it bitch, you're ours now. Just enjoy yourself." he laughed before going to force his tongue down her throat, only to be suddenly grabbed by the back of his collar and thrown back before he even got close and tossed back along with the skull cap guy.

Megumi and the other two thugs suddenly looked up at the intruder to see a hooded figure in a long coat. The two men threw Megumi to the ground where she laid terrified as the four men circled the new comer.

"Oh we got a hero do we? Get him!" shouted the skull cap thug and he charged only for the hooded man to duck under his punch and send him sliding across the ground and into some trash can with a fierce kick. The man didn't even look behind him as he brought both fist crashing into two thug's faces, knocking the back.

The hooded man then slugged the next thug with a right cross, followed by another right cross before shooting in and lifting him by the legs and tossing him into the nearby dumpster. He then turned and kicked an incoming thug, making him bend over in pain. He then rolled over the thug and faced the next two as he recovered. the hooded man grabbed an incoming man's fist and and threw him into the thug behind him. The hit the last thug with a left uppercut putting him on his back. He then turned and grabbed the man he had previously threw by the throat and lifted him effortlessly into the air.

"I did not want to hurt you." he spoke softly, "but you left me no choice. You will _not_ lay a hand on this girl...Never return." he finished in growl making the thug nodd his head fats before passing out. The hooded man dropped the thug while Megumi looked on in shock.

"y-you're… you're the bench guy!" she stuttered recognizing him as the homeless man. The homeless man turned his head away from her almost in shame. Megumi looked around at the unconscious thugs and scowled at them in disgust.

"serves them right." she growled slowly standing up and fixing his shirt and once again buckling her belt. she then grabbed her and jacket and put it on, not that it mattered she was already soaking wet now. Megumi suddenly remembered the man and turned to face him only to find that he was further down the alley, picking up his duffle bag and getting ready to leave.

"Hey wait!" she called before running up to him, catching his attention.

"Thanks for helping me!" she said making the man glance at her.

"It was nothing. I heard you screams and… decided i could not just stand aside." he muttered.

"Nothing? Buddy you saved my life !... and a little more… not to mention you completely tore that ass hats apart back there! what was that kung-fu or something? That was awesome!" said Megumi making the man sigh, his breath appearing as fog in the night air.

"again, it was nothing… I missed my bus… I must get walking." he said changing the topic, and attempting to walk away, only to be stopped.

"hey wait up! You can stay at my place tonight!" she offered getting in front of him.

"No, no! I-I mean i honestly could never-" he began only to be interrupted.

"It's the least i could do." she said grabbing his arm and actually dragging the large reluctant man along.

"But-"

"It's no use man, once i've made up my mind, there's no arguing with me." Megumi smiled at him making the homeless man shake his head. Oh this couldn't possibly end could feel it.

Later…

"here we are! Home sweet home!" shouted Megumi before pulling the man inside.

"I am flattered you wish to give me shelter in return for my help but really i must be off." said the man, who was seemingly ignored as Megumi closed the door and went over to the stove and starting it up.

"Hay I'm gonna make some dinner okay? You still full from those leftovers i gave ya or did all that fighting make ya hungry?" asked Megumi with a smile.

"You're not paying attention to what I'm saying are you?" asked the man, sweat dropping before Megumi continued on.

"Not if you're talking about leaving." was her reply as she got out some fish, "I'm not the best cook in the world but I'm okay when it come sto fish."

The man sighed, seeing there was no way to peacefully get out of this, and not being one to use force on people who've shown him kindness he trudged over to the couch in the living room and set down his duffle bag with a muffled metallic 'clink' coming from inside the bag, making the man jump a bit. Megumi stopped what she was doing and turned to the man.

"hey what was that? Do you.. have something metal in your bag?" she asked, tilting her head.

"ah, it's nothing, just a canteen and a few coins. Nothing to give a second thought to." he said dismissively making Megumi look at him. Why did she get the feeling the guy was lying?

"well okay… hey i never got your name." said Megumi turning back what she was doing., making the man look up at her.

"My name is Megumi Morisato." she said smiling at him and offering her hand. the man looked at her hand as if it was a foreign object that his eyes had never once laid eyes on before. He then nodded and walked up to her before grasping the hand and shaking it firmly.

"Gadreel. My name is Gadreel." he told her carefully.

"Gadreel, huh? That's a funny name, but then again it does have kind of a nice ring to it." mused Megumi before retracting her hand and going back to the dish. A few minutes later she started baking the raw salmon, with several simple seasonings Belldandy showed her to put on, in the oven.

"Okay if I did this right, it should taste really good." muttered Megumi as she set the timer before turning back to Gadreel, "So Gadreel, mind if call you 'G'?" asked Megumi making him raise an eyebrow.

"G?" asked Gadreel and Megumi washed her hands.

"Yeah, i know it's not very original but i do the samething to my older brother, give him a half assed nickname i mean." said Megumi as she rubbed the back of her head. Gadreel looked at her for a few minutes before giving a slight chuckle, followed by a nod.

"you may call me what you wish Miss Megumi." he said with a bow, that made Megumi chuckle.

"You're kinda strange you know?" she laughed, "So...where did you learn to fight like that?"

Gadreel looked at her again before sighing.

"I learned it long ago… back home." he replied slowly as his hand unconsciously glided his face where a blue tattoo was once sat, but has been hidden for a long time. After all he was already stripped of his title and his power seal away with specially made limiters. So why keep a painful reminder around? Yes Gadreel had went to great lengths to hide his markings and in the long run it actually helped with hidding.

"Oh, your home? And, if you don't mind me asking, where is it you come from?" asked Megumi carefully. it appeared he had begun to flashback so maybe now he would say something about his home. But she was quickly proven wrong when he jumped a little and looked down in shame.

"I-I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Megumi suddenly said standing up, waving her hands in front of her for emphasis, but Gadreel had effectively shut up. Megumi sighed, now she had done it. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before the timer on the oven went off and Meumi moved to get the food out.

"Sorry for prying too deep into your past." she apologized a she served him before sitting down and serving herself some salmon as well. Gadreel glanced up at her and then at the dish, before slowly picking up his fork and knife and began to cut a piece off. He brought it to his mouth before chewing lightly on it.

"It's good." he muttered making Megumi look up at him.

"Wha?"

"I said this is good. Thank you." he said before continuing. Megumi slowly smiled, seeing that Gadreel seemed to open up again. as the two began to eat and talk a certain mouse watched from the distance a certain gray rat watch with curiosity. The protector of Megumi and her home was separated from that blasted blue teddy bear body that wretched demoness had put him in.

"I know him," said the third class earth spirit, "but… there's no way he could… I must confront him later… and i must use great caution."

later….

Gadreel sat on the pull out bed that was once a couch as he listen to both the rhythm of the falling rain and the soft snoring Megumi fall into perfect harmony and create a strangely soothing tune. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, reveling in the harmony he could rarely afford to enjoy and the kindness he could rarely find since his fall.

"I know much of my power has been sealed away but I am not _that_ blind. Reveal yourself." said Gadreel suddenly as he sensed a presence behind him.

The earth spirit growled before speaking, "State you business fallen!" he growled, having put a barrier that blocked all sounds on Megumi's room he could speak at any volume he chose. Gadreel sighed.

"I remember...You are the third class earth spirit known as Abner (don't know his actual name so i just made one up for him), yes?" asked Gadreel making Abner nod.

"Yes, but more importantly you are the fallen Einherjar Gadreel. The god who was casted out of Heaven by the almighty one for your heinous crimes and stripped of your title and had most of you power seal away. Did you really think you could invade this place and get away with it? That simply hiding your marking could fool me?" ranted Abner. Gadreel was an Einherjar, a male equivalent to the valkyries like Lind.

"I hid my heavenly marking to better blend in… and to escape the pain they brought me." said Gadreel standing from his bed and facing the earth spirit. Gadreel had used a special magical potion to make his heavenly marking appear invisible, but it mostly done for himself and so the human wouldn't question his markings. Most deities and a host of demons knew his face well and whether his markings were showing or not would hold no weight in the situation.

"Either way i cannot allow you to stay here, you presence alone endanger Miss Megumi and I will not allow someone like you to corrupt her." said Abner.

"Abner… I remember when i last met you… It was long ago… Too long, i remember this city was once no more than a few house and was plagued by demonic raids. So i was sent to purge the evil tormenting this place. I remember i helped you defend yourself against a host of demons." reminisced the fallen angel.

"That was before you showed your true colors. You are a traitor to heaven now. A black spot on the white veil of justice that the other god and goddesses have woven." reminded Abner.

"Abner, my friend… I did not want to come here, but miss Megumi insisted after i-" began the former valkyrie

"after you _what_?" interject the impatient earth spirit.

"After i _saved_ her from vagabonds. I meant no harm friend. Please, it is only one night, do not stress, for i swear i will be gone tomorrow." pleaded Gadreel making Abner look at him. Abner searched Gadreel's eyes searching for deceit or a hint towards foul play. There was not a drop to be found. The low level deity turned on his heel and sighed.

"So be it. But not a night more or i shall evict you by force." said Abner not sparing Gadreel a second glance. To be honest that was something that was easier said than done seeing as even as most of his potential was safely tucked away by a number of specially made inhibitors Gadreel was still a skilled foe having been among the most legendary of heaven's warriors, even before his fall. Surely he had not forgotten his training even after all these years.

"Thank you Abner." said Gadreel with a respectful bow to said earth spirit before he turned back into his form as a gray rat and left Gadreel be. The fallen sighed before returning to his spot on the pull out bed and let the sounds of nature play their harmonious sympathy, in time lulling him to a dreamless sleep.

In the morning….

Gadreel woke to the smell of pig fat roast and turned his head to instead find Megumi making bacon and eggs. She turned and smiled at him when she felt eyes on her and smiled at the fallen.

"Mornin G, hope you like bacon and eggs." she smiled at him as she finished the eggs and put the on the plates alongside the bacon. Two egg, over easy, and three piece of bacon. Simply yet tasty. Gadreel nodded before getting up. He sat at the the seat where his sweatshirt and jacket were still hanging.

"Thank you again for the food." Gadreel said as he began to eat.

"No problem G. Just wanted to send you off with a full stomach." said Megumi, having a feeling Gadreel would be leaving today.

"Yes, well, i thank you deeply. it has been a long time since anyone has shown me kindness." smiled Gadreel as he ate.

"I was also gonna let you go with some clean clothes and when i went to see if you had anything in your duffel bag i could wash for you, i found some _very_ interesting items." said Megumi as she calmly ate making Gadreel choke on the orange juice he had began to drink.

"Hey don't die on me, i didn't call the police or anything, but" she paused going to the washing room and pull Gadreel's duffle bag opened it to show two combat sticks (Escrima stick if you prefer the actual name) that had metal handles and metal at the tops with jagged looking tips. Along with it were a canteen, five throwing knives and two push knives.

"So are you like a vigilante or something?" asked Megumi looking at him as she picked up one of the push daggers in her hand, it's feel and weight foriegn to her.

"P-please put that down this s-second." stuttered Gadreel shooting to his feet.

"Don't worry i won't hurt myself… So what are these for? If you don't tell me i might have to report this." said Megumi with a taunting smirk. Sure this guy was big and strong , but who had all his fancy 'toys'? Besides she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't. Gadreel sighed before calming his trembling body and looked her in the eye. He never broke eye contact as he walked over and knelt down, picking up a throwing knife in his hands.

"These are for self defense." he stated simply.

"Self defense? From who? Have you ever had to… You know use em?" asked Megumi in succession making Gadreel sigh. Should he tell her? She has been kind to him and she apparently shows a great deal of trust in him if his weapons and mysterious past have not scared her away, so perhaps he should show the same amount of trust.

"to be honest i try not to. In fact i haven't used them in a _very_ long time. And usually tried to use the escrima sticks, better known as combat sticks." explained Gabriel.

"Tried to used them?" asked Megumi raising an eyebrow.

"I used to have a larger amount of throwing knives…" he stated bluntly, "I did not always have a use for so many weapons but, nowadays i need them, for i am not what i used to be."

"What do you mean 'not what you used to be'. And who is after you that you had to… you know, do _that_?" asked Megumi, pressing the matter a little more than she probably should have. Gadreel sighed bring his hands to his face and dragging them down his face in an exasperated fashion.

"I'm being chased by…" he began uncertainly, how to put this? Not like he could just tell her the truth, hell he was surprised it was working for him so far. But how would she take him being a fallen warrior of heaven? Or that he had a demonic bounty on his head? Would she even believe him? but then again what else could he say? He could try being vague but he had a feeling Megumi wouldn't settle for that and would continue to pry until she got information she found sufficient...Thought, it was worth a shot, wasn't it?

"I was, a soldier once. a very important once in fact...Then...I… I-i failed and now I am forsaken. No fortune. No home. No allies. No hope." said Gadreel morosely making Megumi give a sympathetic look.

"I'm real sorry to hear that… well… if you were punished just for messing up a little than your boss must have been a real uptight dick." quipped Megumi with a laugh rubbing the back of her head, making Gadreel raised an eyebrow, confusion setting in.

"No, what i did was truly worth every second of my punishment." he countered as if she could possibly understand what he had done.

"No offense but i don't by it for a second, I mean you're such a nice guy, helping me when you did… and besides, if you're so 'cursed' then why is their a friend right in front of you? And maybe if you stick around you can find some hope somewhere." pointed Megumi with a smiled making Gadreel look at her for several moments before slowly smiling and chuckling, shaking his head.

"Perhaps i am not entirely forsaken." he agreed, for he had finally found someone to call an ally. Megumi smiled at him and closed the duffel bag before sliding it back into the laundry room.

"well, since your clothes are gonna take a little bit to dry, how about after breakfast, i introduce you to my brother, Keiichi? i think the two of you will really get along." suggested Megumi, going back to the table.

"I suppose i could...Sure, why not." he answered with a smile.

After breakfast…

Gadreel followed Megumi to nekomi tech as she had mentioned that her brother would likely be at the 'Auto Club' meeting today. Gadreel adjusted his over coat as they walked as a way of calming his nerves. He wasn't sure about meeting a group of people, one human was fine but an entire group? Megumi had been the first person he'd even spoken to in at least a hundred years. Then again he was a former warrior of heaven, so why should he be worried? He had faced far worse than a few measly humans.

"looks, up ahead!" said Megumi pointing to the small shack that acted as the Auto Club's garage. Gadreel raised an eyebrow at it. Such a small little place was it not? It impressed him they could much done in such a small space. Humans truly were resourceful. Megumi spotted Chihiro, Tamiya and Otaki, along with most of the other members of the Auto Club as they worked on one of their racing vehicles.

"Hey guys, is Keichi here" called Megumi making them look over.

"Hey you're Morisato's little sister right?" asked Chihiro seeing Megumi run up to the group with a stranger following her..

"Hey who's the big guy?" asked Tamiya pointing to the fallen Einherjar.

"I am Gadreel, a friend of Miss Megumi." said Gadreel with a bow.

"A friend huh? Well Megumi knows how to pick her men." quipped Chihiro as she examined Gadreel. Gadreel raised an eyebrow as Chihiro examined him. Was she sizing him up or was there something on his face?

"Ha ha, if you want a reaction you need to go after K for that. Speaking of which where is K?" asked Megumi to the auto club members .

"Morisato said he couldn't make it today, something about having plans with Bell." answered Otaki making Megumi giggle.

"figures. I bet those two are 'cozying up' if you know what i mean." joked Megumi.

"Yeah right, as if Morisato even had the guts for that kind of stuff." laughed Chihiro taking spot back at the front of the auto club's pride and joy right before the engine let loose a thick column of smoke making Chihiro back up again.

"Aw man! what is wrong with you?" said Chihiro in the cars direction as she waved the smoke away from her face.

"We don't know that's why we called you here." said Otaki as Megumi and gadreel watched on.

"hey what's wrong with that thing?" asked Megumi.

"we don't know, that's what, it's been acting up since yesterday and we don't know why. That's why we called an emergency meeting. Dam that Morisato, putting his own desires above the club why i oughtta-" began Tamiya, going into the usual rant until Gadreel interjected.

"Perhaps i can help." offered Gadreel making the auto club and Megumi look at him.

"You sure you know enough about cars to fix the thing?" asked Chihiro eyeing him suspiciously. She didn't want him to mess up her 'baby'.

"I can help. Trust me." insisted Gadreel before making his way to the car. Otaki and Tamiya moved to stop but were stopped by Chihiro

"Let's give the guy the benefit of the doubt... But if he hurts my 'baby' i get first crack at him." said Chihiro making the two large men stand down. Megumi sighed in relief, as she wasn't so much for gadreel but for Otaki and Tamiya as she doubted either man knew what Gadreel was capable of.

Gadreel approached the and stop in front of it. The smoke had died down so he could actually look at what was happening. He looked back at the group before turning back to the car. He shrugged off his long coat and rolled up his sweat shirt sleeves before going in. His blue marking then appeared one more, now that he was out of sight. He had a blue half moon on his forehead and blue dots on either side of his face. Gadreel then preached to the vehicle.

"Spirit of machinery and motion speak to me enlighten me to the source of this pour vehicle's pain." he whispered making his markings glow a bit. it took a bit longer than usual but they responded, albeit a bit hesitant but did so none the less. He ghosted his hand over the engine before settling on something on part of the engine.

He then reached over and grabbed a tool. He sighed before going. He was honestly was just winging it now but eventually he got the part off before reaching and extracting a foreign object and placing the removed part back in place. Gadreel then muttered something and the marking once again disappeared and were out of sight

"hey what is that?" asked Otaki pointing to the small disk like device in gadreel's hand.

"I believe it was put there to sabotage your vehicle." guessed Gadreel making Tamiya growl.

"it must of been one of those punks from one of the rival schools. They must be scared we'll win the upcoming race! we'll make them pay for messing with the auto club's most prized vehicle!" growled Tamiya.

"wow, thanks Gad. we got it from here but thank again. we'll find out who did this." said Chihiro making Gadreel nod.

"It was my pleasure, please may luck grace you everyday." said Gadreel before following Megumi away once more

"Wow G, I didn't think you knew so much about mechanics and stuff, how did you find that thing?" aske Megumi as they walked off campus.

"you could say 'the car spoke to me'." answered the male as they walked.

"Well whatever it was, you really saved those guys. I can't wait to tell K how you just saved his club's ass. He really loves that club, maybe not as much as they seniors, but still, those guys are kinda crazy." laughed Megumi making Gadreel chuckle.

"it's good to see people who are so passionate for their craft. That is not seen nearly as much as it should be these days. Humanity needs people like them, to keep its innovative inner spirit burning. to keep it going, for it is people like them, who dream the biggest and who follow these dreams until they are reality that define the best in humanity. I see great things for those in the auto club." said Gadreel making Megumi picture a certain beach blonde goddess. Gadreel kinda reminded Megumi of Belldandy in a way. Except he was less ditzy and more 'mystery'. Or something like that at least. he definitely seemed a little more serious at least. But he was also a bit 'off' and had this way of speaking that made it sound like he knew so much more about things then he let on.

"Well since K wasn't here i guess next stop is his place." said Megumi as she stopped at the bus stop with Gadreel right behind her.

Later at Keiichi's place…

"I can sense the tranquility and happiness radiating off of this temple. Your brother has impeccable taste in living quarters." commented Gadreel

"Yeah, it is a nice place ain't it?" agreed Megumi as they walk toward the front door.

"Are you sure your brother is okay with you showing up without warning? and with a stranger no less?" asked Gadreel.

"yeah, he's cool with it. I pop in all the time and since you're a friend of mine I'm sure he'll be fine with it." assured Megumi as she knocked on the door.

"besides, you _have_ to meet his girlfriend and her sisters. They are like the coolest people i've ever met." said Megumi happily right as the door opened to reveal a certain tanned skinned goddess that made Gadreel freeze in place.

"Oh hey Megumi. If you're looking for Keiichi he's in the back helping with- the hell!" Urd cursed in surprised as soon as she saw the fallen Einherjar, before her face darkened as she glared at him.

' _HIM. What the hell is he doing here?'_ she thought to herself.

' _Urd? What is she doing here? This isn't good'_ thought Gadreel as he tried to anticipate what urd was planning to do next up until Megumi spoke up.

"Oh him? Sorry about not telling you guys but this is my new friend Gadreel. Gadreel meet Urd. Urd meet Gadreel." introduced Megumi, uncharacteristically ignorant to the tension between the two. Urd looked at her disbelieving before narrowing her eyes back at Gadreel who averted his gaze to the sky.

"it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Urd. i can tell you are an upstanding woman already." said Gadreel with a bow of respect. Urd didn't break off her glare but sighed. with megumi there she couldn't exactly just blast Gadreel with a death charge and secondly with her and her sisters here and Gadreel's power mostly seal away he couldn't cause much trouble. But she'll have to keep an eye on him. and if he tries anything, to hell with hiding or the rules. She's blasting his to a million pieces.

"Sure it is. well Mr. Gadreel if you're a friend of Megumi i'm sure you can come in. As long you don't dare cause any trouble." said urd, finishing in a much less sweet tone than the ones she started in. Gadreel gulped.

"Sweet! Told you it'd be okay G." said Megumi as she walked in.

"I think you and i have two conflicting definitions of the word 'okay'." muttered gadreel but Megumi didn't seem to hear his. Gadreel sighed before attempting to walk in only for Urd to stop him with a single hand.

"I don't know what you're up to 'Mr. Fallen' but if you try _anything_ I'll seperate you molecule by molecule and scatter your atoms across the entire galaxy. understood?" questioned the half goddess/ half demoness.

"I believe i get the idea miss Urd." replied Gadreel with a nod before being allowed to actually enter the house.

"Oh hey Megumi." greeted Keiichi as he helped Belldandy with hanging clothes. There was a pile of chores to do recently so he decided he'd skip the sudden Auto Club meeting to help the already overworked Belldandy, even if she didn't seemed at all fazed by the work he still felt the need to help.

"hey, K. Hey Belldandy, hope you guys don't mind but i brought friend with me today. i want you guys to meet him." said Megumi as she walked up to them.

"A friend, huh? Sure, it's fine with me. what about you Belldandy?" asked Keiichi making said Goddess turned to them.

"Of course. Friends are simply family that are not off blood. I would love to meet any friend of Miss Megumi's." agreed Belldandy cheerfully.

"Cool, speaking of which here he comes. Hey G come over and meet my brother and his girlfriend, Belldandy. Guys, meet my new friend Gadreel." introduced Megumi once more as Gadreel came into the backyard and sighed. why was he not surprised?

Belldandy froze in place, her preemptive friendly smile was stuck on her face as she tried to register that the fallen Einherjar was here in striking distance of her dear Keiichi.

"A shocker isn't it?" said urd coming up next to Belldandy bringing her out of her shock as Keiichi walked up to Gadreel.

"It's nice to meet you Gadreel." said Keiichi offering a handshake.

"the pleasure is all Mine Mr. Morisato." said Gadreel, about to accept the gesture when Belldandy stepped up.

"w-wait!" she called making Keiichi pause and look at her.

"Hey what wrong Belldandy? are you okay?" asked Keiichi when he saw the worried look in his girlfriend's eyes.

"Megumi, would you mind showing Gadreel here around the temple? I'm gonna help Keiichi and Belldandy here finish up some chores inside." said Urd stepping in.

"What but we alre-" Keiichi didn't get to finish when Urd used her magic he shut his mouth mid sentence. Megumi looked at urd with a raised eyebrow for a second before slowly nodding.

"Come on G, let me show you around while they finish up what they're doing." said Megumi pulling Gadreel behind her. Once they were out of sight urd released her magic on Keiichi and he could speak again.

"What the heck was that fo-hey" Keiichi was once again interrupted when Belldandy grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, Urd not far behind. The three entered the kitchen where, conveniently, Skuld trying to sneak some bites of ice scream. upon hearing the footsteps skuld quickly put the tub of ice cream back and was standing next the fridge as she began wiping the leftover residue of her face just as the three came in.

"u-uh hey guys, i-i wasn't doing anything bad, i swear." stuttered Skuld with a nervous laugh.

"No time!" was Urd reply, "we have much bigger problems to worry about."

"huh? What is it?" asked Skuld.

"yeah? I wanna know what happened back there, you guys were acting really weird" added Keiichi.

"Mr. Keiichi, I must advise you to stay away from Gadreel." said Belldandy suddenly.

"Gadreel! here!" shouted Skuld.

"Hey, what's wrong with Megumi's friend. " asked Keiichi confused by the three goddess' combined worry toward Gadreel. The three looked at each other and then back to Keiichi.

"Mr. Keiichi…" began Belldandy, unsure of how to tell him.

"Listen Keiichi," began Urd taking the reins of the conversation from her younger sister, "Gadreel was once a powerful god who served in heaven's combat division. He served as an Einherjar, which is essentially the male equivalent to the female valkyrie. (A/N: I know an Einherjar is suppose to be the spirit of a fallen warrior in Norse mythology but it was the closest thing to what i was going for, you know since there are no male valkyries) He was a very skilled and revered warrior in Heaven and he was famous for his stand at the sands of time against the demoness Amora and her armies of chaos." began urd.

"Okay, so why do i ha-" began Keiichi before he was interrupted.

"Because he's fallen. Gadreel abandoned his post and nearly broke the ceasefire by striking down several demons. The ceasefire was made to avoid the outbreak of all out war a second time after… after i was born. he struck down several demons and after his actions the doublet system was put into effect, to ensure no one broke the ceasefire. Because of this Gadreel was stripped of his title, had his powers sealed away and was banished from heaven. Cursed to forever wander the earth as a loner and a hated scoundrel." said Urd.

"geeze, that sounds kinda harsh. Was his post so important that he had to be punished so badly?" asked Keiichi believing the punish didn't exactly fit the crime so.

"The human race was nearly destroyed, so yes. Especially he did so merely to go on a killing spree, so tell me, does the punishment fit the crime?" asked Urd making Keiichi's face pale. The _entire_ human race gone?

"Okay, maybe he did kinda mess up." said Keiichi rubbing the back of his head.

"Kinda!? The guy is crazy and almost let the world suffer just to fulfill his own thirst for blood." shouted Skuld waving her arms.

"Skuld, calm yourself, please, Megumi may hear you." said Belldandy softly causing Skuld to grudgingly settle down and remain quiet.

"Okay, so, wait is it safe for Megumi to be alone with him!?" asked Keiichi in a start.

"I think so. Besides, i made sure to make him remember the consequences if he tries something." said Urd summoning a death charge to her hand. Suddenly the door slid open and Urd made the charge disappears right as Megumi and Gadreel stood behind the door.

"And this is the kitchen. That should be the entire temple." smiled Megumi as Gadreel nodded.

"It is surprisingly less expansive than it appear from the outside." noted Gadreel as he examined the kitchen.

"Oh, cool it looks like we finished just in time. you guys done in here?" asked Megumi.

"oh-uh yeah. So uh wanna go outside? it's kinda stuffy in here" suggested Keiichi as it was the first thing to pop into his head. Gadreel sighed, they told him who he was.

"uh sure, come on G." said Megumi motioning for Gadreel to follow her outside.

"I'll come with you guys." said Urd standing up and following them outside.

"Fallen, huh? Does that title have something to do with his banishment?" asked Keiichi making Belldandy nod grimly.

"Yes. It references the fall from heaven down to earth." she explained making Keiichi look up at her with wide eyes.

"Wait You don't mean fall as in like, _fall,_ fall do you?' asked Keiichi making Belldandy nod slowly before standing up and also heading out.

"Wow… that sound rough." muttered Keiichi.

"Well serves him right." said Skuld standing up and joining her sister outside with Megumi and Gadreel.

"Man, why doe stuff like this always happen?" mutter Keiichi as he joined the others outside.

…..

Gadreel was _far_ from comfortable. He could feel almost every pair of eye on him as he took a bite of his slice of pie. Currently everyone was outside enjoy homemade lemon pie. well at least Megumi was. Everyone else was either Gadreel, who sat uncomfortable, or they were the others who were watching him intensely like a group of hawks.

"Hey are you guys okay? You all seem kinda tense." noted Megumi making the other jump a bit.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry about it." said Keiichi.

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Urd jumping on the conversation. Megumi seemed to tense up a bit, memories of her being attacked by those guy and what would've happened had gadreel not stepped in when he did.

"I was taking residence on the park bench. Miss Megumi here gave me food and convince me to seek shelter at her residence." answered Gadreel jumping in.

"Oh really? That can't be it, can it? Megumi decides to help someone less fortunate and you two are already 'buddy-buddy'? Theres ha to be more to this story." pressed Urd making Gadreel forget the current situation and gave her a dark glare, warning her not to press the issue.

"Is there something wrong with that? Or were you expecting an epic?" said the fallen, earning a glare from Urd in return.

"Okay guys, lets calm down." ured Keiichi, sensing the situation was starting to south. Megumi seemed to pick up on the tension as well. What was going on?

Later (sorry but i got nothing else for the visit to Keiichi's)...

"So, what was the deal back there?" asked Megumi as she and Gadreel made their way back to the apartment.

"hm?" was Gadreel's less than intelligent reply as the two walked.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. The entire time we were there you and the others were like super tense. so what's up? " asked Megumi

"It's...complicated." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Complicated? What did you meet Belldandy and her sister before? Did something happen?" asked Megumi.

"You could say that. Listen this isn't a topic i would like to get into, let's just say the things I've done in the past have made many people...Less than happy " said Gadreel as they walked.

"Seriously, what did you do that was so bad? It had to be pretty bad to get someone like Bell to-hey!" yelled Megumi as Gadreel suddenly pulled her off to the side.

"Quiet!" he peeked around the corner, "Something is very wrong, just look." he informed her. Megumi gave him a look before nodding and creeping up to the corner to peek around as Gadreel had and her jaw dropped when she saw her apartment a little way ahead with the door ripped open and several objects in home knocked over.

"My house! someone broke in, I need t-" she was once again stopped mid sentence when Gadreel put a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him.

"Listen, you cannot call the police. hey won't be able to help us." warned Gadreel.

"What? why not!?" asked Megumi looking at him like he was crazy.

"Just, trust me. I have a feeling." said Gadreel. He could sense it. The evil from whatever had broken in was still around and nearby. They had to be careful when they approached, but if he could get to his weapons, the Gadreel will at least have a chance.

"Stay close to me and keep low." he ordered her before approaching the house in a crouched position. He turned to Megumi and motioned for her to follow. Megumi looked around before sighing, why not? If someone was in there it wasn't like Gadreel couldn't handle them.

"Can you please tell me what is so bad that i can't just call the cops?" asked Megumi, not seeing how the police couldn't help them here.

"Quiet. I think they've gone but i can't be sure." warned Gadreel as they entered the home. Inside was then Megumi had originally thought. It looked like someone used her apartment as a war zone. there were burn marks and debris decorating her home along with several holes in the walls, smash glass every other place and even wires hanging from the ceiling. The state of Megumi's apartment made her jaw drop and her pupils shrink to the size of a grain of sand.

"M-my house!" she shouted, completely forgetting what Gadreel had told her.

"What did i tell you?" remained Gadreel as he retrieved his duffle bag, retrieving his combat sticks just before hearing a groan.

"who was that?" asked Megumi looking in the direction of her room.

"Abner?" muttered Gadreel before making his way to the room and entering.

"Abner? who's Abner? You _know_ of the guys who trashed my place?" asked Megumi incredulously

"He's was trying to protect this place." snapped Gadreel before entering the room to find the earth spirit slumped against the wall, badly injured.

"Abner, are you okay?" called Gadreel as he came to the low level deities side.

"I'll live. I was almost able to hold them off, but there were so many, i couldn't keep up. You must get miss Megumi out of here, before they return." said Abner with a groan.

"I will not leave you to those vile barbarians." countered Gadreel.

"Hey, what going on here? Why is this guy in my house? And who is coming back?" butted in Megumi, getting annoyed she had been left out of the conversation.

"No time. They are here...I am sorry, i could not protect this place." grunted Abner. Gadreel look from Abner to the doorway and then to Megumi.

"Stay here."ordered Gadreel as he stood up and made his way toward the door.

"hey! where are you going?" asked Megumi.

"Gadreel! You can't defeat the all without your powers at full strength! it's suicide!" said Abner.

"I can handle a few low level demons Abner. And even if I am wrong, they are here for me. Not you two." said Gadreel

"Wait did you say demons? What are you guys talking about?" asked Megumi, but she was given no answer as Gadreel held his escrima sticks firm and walked out of the room.

"Just stay out of sight Miss Megumi, you'll be safe that way." warned Megumi.

"You," she began turning to him, "I want answers, now. Tell me everything, starting with who wreck my house."

Gadreel turned the corner in the main room and was faced with five low level demons. the leader, identified by his leather armor and helm.

"demon scum." muttered Gadreel making the demons look at him. The leader smiled and let out a laugh.

"so you are the infamous fallen warrior of heaven. Forever banished from the golden gates for your crimes. Demons and supernatural bounty hunters alike have been on your tail since you fell, and now her you are. Not what i expected." said the demon captain.

"Do you honestly believe low level miscreants like you can stand against me?" asked Gadreel making the demon laugh at him as if he was a child making an attempt at a threat.

"Oh please Gadreel, your time has pass. You're powers are sealed away so even low level demon like us can defeat you." pointed out the captain as his men took several step toward Gadreel

"We shall see, and you shall pay for what you did to this place and to Abner." said Gadreel.

"I thought you were a pacifist now? whatever. Go get him boys, and remember, no killing, besides we can have more 'fun' with him anyway." reminded the captain as his four men charged in. Gadreel ducks under a magic bolt of energy and struck a demon in the side with one of his combat stick before kicking the stunned demon and turning and stopping a magic powered fist from colliding with the back of his head. He then kicked out the demon's leg from under him before spinning and crashing both combat sticks in the demon's side. Gadreel the used his sticks to strike two demons coming from behind before dropping his to avoid a magic blast and using his hands to launcher himself backwards and mick both of the still stunned demons in the face before landing soundly.

Gadreel jumped off the was and crashed his into a demon's skull before turning and redirecting a demon's attack making the point blank the magic blast shoot past him and Gadreel countered by coming up and crashing his elbow into the back of the demon's head. Another demon shot death charges t him but Gadreel rolled out of the before charging at the demon, kneeing her in the gut and hitting her under the jaw with his combat sticks. Gadreel finished the last one with a low powered magic bolt, that proved to be a tall order for the weakened Einherjar.

"Useless little shits. Don't think I'm letting any of you getting a piece of Lady Hild's bounty." growled the captain before he and Gadreel began to circle each other. The captain sent forth shard of ice at Gadreel who dodged before advancing. The captain tried again and again but Gadreel made him miss each time before stunning him with a strike from the bottom of his combat stick before unleashing a barrage of fast and accurate blows with his combat sticks and finishing with a strike with the ends of both stick sending the man flying out of the front door.

"To hell with taking him alive!" said the captain before sending death charges at Gadreel who put the jagged ends on his combat stick together, earning a 'click' locking the two together to form one long bo-staff. Gadreel knocked each death charge away with ease, using his staff before slamming on end of his staff into the captain's gut.

"You will put this place back into the shape you found it and the leave. Never to return." ordered Gadreel.

"or what? you'll kill me?" said the captain, making Gadreel shrug.

"I broke the rules on did i not?" asked Gadreel raise the end of his staff to the demon's face right before a clicking sound was heard and a scythe blade appeared, it's sharpened stinging blade starring the captain in the face.

Later…

"so… You're a god who fell from heaven as punishment?" asked Megumi as she sat with Gadreel and Abner in the living room of her newly fixed apartment.

"yes." was gadreel's reply.

"And those guys who trashed my house before fixing it were demon?" she asked carefully.

"yes." said Gadreel.

"And you're an earth spirit who watch over this house and the people who live in it?" asked Megumi looking to Abner.

"Yes Miss Megumi." came the low level deities reply.

"I'll understand if you no long what me here Miss Megumi, I'll be go-" began Gadreel before Megumi raised a hand making him fall silent.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself there. Just because you're some fallen god doesn't change anything. You still saved my life. Twice. If you ask me i still think your boss is a douche." she began, "That being said, stay in the city, and if you ever feel tired of sleeping on benches stop by my place and rest up- just don't bring any more demons with you, okay?" she asked with a smile. To say Gadreel was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Gadreel looked at Megumi with wide eyes before turning to abner who simply gave a nod of approval. Gadreel turned back to Megumi with a smile slowly working it's way to his face.

"I'd be happy to. T-thank you, so much Miss Megumi." said Gadreel with a bow. Soon Gadreel gathered his things and began down the road. He would stay in the city but would make sure to keep an eye out for trouble before he visited Megumi. Yes, today the fallen had found something he hadn't had in far too long. He had found companionship

 **woo! that chapter was a doozy, anyway this chapter had a lot of action in it so next chapter will be more in the spirit of the show. In other words comedy and some fluff. any i hope you enjoyed this chapter and the introduction of my OC Gadreel. Please review.**


	2. A family visit

**Hey guys! i hope you enjoyed last chapter, and now, as promised, is chapter more in the style of the show. Plus it give me a chance to play around with some of the power players in both Norse Mythology and the show. anyway please enjoy!**

Keiichi sat in a bar alone, looking a bit uncomfortable. He looked around the bar to see if anyone out of the ordinary was around. He sighed.

"Geeze, first some fallen god and now some shady guy invites me to meet him at the bar or else? Man can't i get a break?" said the male as he sighed. Keiichi sat still for a moment s he began to play with his glass of water. What was he even doing here? This was all probably some joke being played on him by the guys from the auto club or one of Sayako's crazy schemes. either way it was something he could do without and so Keiichi stood up and payed for the water before heading toward the door.

"Man, what a waste of time, I could of been home with Belldandy, instead i'm on the other end of town in some random bar where i don't even belong." sighed Keiichi morosely. He had reached the door right as someone bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized.

"Hold still good sir, are you Keiichi Morisato?" asked the man's smooth, deep voice. Keiichi looked up to see a man who stood six foot, three inches tall and has a muscular build to him. He had slightly tanned skin and long blonde hair that went past his shoulder a few inches and a trimmed blonde beard hugging tightly to his face. The man wore a dark brown leather jacket, a white shirt, fade relaxed fit jean and dark brown dress boots. His blue eyes reminded Keiichi of the sky.

"Uh, uh yeah. I'm Keiichi Morisa- _to!"_ breathed Keiichi as the man suddenly engulfed him in a crushing bear hug of sorts.

"Ah! My new kin! Come, let us drink!" said the man putting him down and dragging him back to the bar.

"Hold on, what are you-" Keiichi was interrupted.

"bar wench! Your finest Mead, immediately!" called the blonde to the female bartender who gave him a funny look but nodded in confirmation none the less.

"Hold on, who are you?" asked Keiichi getting the much taller man's attention.

"Ah, how rude of me, I am Thor. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Keiichi Morisato." said Thor patting Keiichi on the back.

"To finally meet me? How do you even know who I am? And why did you want me to meet you here? and what was the 'or else'?" asked the brunette, shooting off questions as fast as his mind could process and send to his mouth.

"Calm Keiichi, calm. I see that you are worried but despite the context that the message was in I mean you no harm. as for your other questions, they will be answered in due time." said Thor, placing a hand on Keiichi's shoulder as the bartender showed up with their drinks.

"For now, let us speak as friends and drink as brothers." said Thor as he gave Keiichi his cup of mead. Keiichi examined the honey flavored alcoholic beverage. He didn't even know there was a bar that served this stuff in Nekomi. He looked up at Thor uncertainly before sighing and downing the drink.

"Good, and if you prefer another type of drink, you need only speak. Until then, More Mead!" called Thor before turning to Keiichi.

"Now Mr. Morisato tell me about yourself." said the blonde making Keiichi look up at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Tell me all about yourself. Go on, your secrets are safe with me." said Thor making Keiichi raise an eyebrow.

"But… I only just met you, so, no offense, but why should i tell you m-" began Keiichi before he was interrupted again.

"less questions, more stories." said Thor shoving the next round of mead into Keiichi's hands. Keiichi sighed, how did he get into these messes?

Later…

"I'm coming, I' coming! Just hold on a sec." called Megumi Morisato, heading to the door of her apartment as someone knocked several times on the door.

"Geeze who could even be there this late at night?" she groaned checking her clock to see it was 11:08. Megumi let out a agitated moan before opening the door.

"Keiichi!?" asked Megumi, her jaw dropping when she saw her older brother slumped over some blonde (and very attractive) stranger in a dark brown biker jacket.

"What the hell happen to you? And who is this, one of your 'auto club' friends? " asked Megumi, earning only groan in response as Thor pushed past her and laid her brother down on the sofa.

"What happened to him? He looks completely plastered!" noted Megumi in shock. Keiichi rarely ever even touch anything with alcohol in it and here he was, the ever spineless and responsible Keiichi, completely and utterly shit-faced beyond belief. aside from his drunken expression his appearance looked like he had either gotten into a scuffler of fell down the stairs.

"We drank, we fought, he made his ancestors proud." smirked Thor casually looking in Megumi's direction.

"So wait, why did you bring him here and not his place? You know where it is don't you?" asked Megumi looking at who she assumed to be a senior from the auto club.

"according to him this was the closest place of refuge. That or he was going about you, a dog, and pie." answered Thor before turning on his heel and heading to the door.

"I'll be off then, and Miss Morisato, " he began turning back to her "It will be your turn next time." he smiled before slamming the door shut leaving behind a _very_ confused Megumi and a even _more_ drunk Keiichi.

Next day…

"Oh, my head." groaned Keiichi, holding an icepack to his head while Belldandy rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"I never thought i'd see the day when Keiichi of all people had a hangover." mused Urd.

"Urd please, let Mr. Keiichi rest." urged Belldandy to her sister.

"Man i can't even remember what happened. I can't believe i actually got blackout drunk" groaned Keiichi.

"Serves you right for disappearing like that. Big sis was up all night, she was so worried about you." said Skuld as she watched TV.

"i can still smell all the alcohol on. Lets see, saki, scotch, vodka, and… mead? My i didn't know Keiichi was a fan." added Urd, listing off everything Keiichi had drank the night before, just by the smell of him.

"Perhaps you should bathe Mr. Keiichi." said Belldandy also noting the strong smell of alcohol and… other substances.

"Is it that bad? Yeah, i think i'll go the, i just have to-" Keiichi never got the chance to finish his sentence when the two Auto club seniors, Tamiya and Otaki bursted in through the door.

"Morisato! It's time for the mandatory auto club meeting!" called the hulking Tamiya.

"yeah and we're here to make sure you don't try skipping out again!" added Otaki as the two marched in toward the wide eyed Keiichi.

"Wait, what? Already? This early?" asked Keiichi as the two grabbed him.

"Don't try that on us Morisato, it's already twelve." said Otakia as they dragged him away.

"Geeze i think i know why he think it's still early. Smells like he slept at bar last night." noted Tamiya.

"well good for you Morisato! That'll put some hair on your chest!" said the blond senior.

"Damn right it will, now lets go before we're late." added Tamiya as the dragged poor Keiichi away.

"Mr. Keiichi?" called Belldandy, a bit surprised herself at the sudden appearance of the two's appearance and basic kidnapping of her beloved Keiichi Morisato.

at the auto club…

"Man, that thing they used to sabotage us really did the trick. It messed up our engine pretty bad." noted Keiichi as he worked on the auto club's three wheeled car.

"Dam right they did, but it'll take an act of god himself before we take this sitting down!" growled Tamiya raising his fist in front of him

"You said Tai, and then some!" added Otaki striking a similar pose making Keiichi sweat drop. what was with these guys? They should be helping with the car, not just standing there.

' _Vroom!' 'Vroom!'_

Speaking of cars. The Auto Club members snapped their heads in the direction of a gray Hennessey LS9 2011 chevy camaro with blue detail on the sides and a blue underglow.

"Woah. Listen to that baby purr." muttered Otaki.

"Too bad about the underglow. Hate to see something so cliche on such a nice looking car." added Tamiya as the car rolled up to the group. The pitched black, one way window, slowly rolled down to reveal a fairly young looking man. Possibly early to late twenties.

They man had dark brown, almost black, cropped hair and blue eyes. He had fair skin and light mustache with stubble on his chin. The man wore a dark blue dress shirt with black tie and black dress slacks and man examined the group of young men examining his ride, some close to drooling.

"Wonderful." he muttered sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. The man stepped out, grabbing his black jacket and turned to the auto club.

"You!" he said pointing to Keiichi.

"Me?"

"No, the other blithering idiot i'm pointing to." was the man's sarcastic reply, "yes you, I am Baldur and this is my car. i want you to give it a quick look over and change it's oil. Disturb even a _molecule_ and i will end you. Understood?" asked Baldur making Keiichi gulp.

"U-uh sure. as long as it's okay with you guys." said Keiichi turning to the seniors.

"sure, as long as you can pay up pretty boy." said Tamiya.

"In that-case -get to work. I don't have all day." said Baldur before going over to a chair and sitting down on a random chair and pulling out a magazine from the auto club's stash.

"well, get to work Morisato, if this guy can, we gotta give him his money worth.' said Otaki, handing Keiichi a tool box. Keiichi sighed, but nodded and went up to the car. Keiichi set down the tool box and rubbing his hand together.

"Okay then, here we go." muttered Keiichi as he go into the car and sat down, almost instantly sighing at how surprisingly comfortable the leather seats were. It was like sitting on a cloud! This guy had great taste in customs. Keiichi shook his head and found the lever he was looking for before popping up the hood and his jaw nearly dent the car when it dropped to the floor. Baldur's car had a NASCAR Chevy SB2.2 racing engine, fully chromed. Keiichi new this thing had a good engine from the sound of it going, but a professional racing engine? This was almost too much.

Keiichi gulped, looking back to Baldur who glanced at keiichi, scrutinizingly, before returning to his magazine as if keiichi was no more interesting than an insect.. Keiichi took a deep breath before inspecting the engine thoroughly along with everything else under the hood. After he found all was in perfect order (and then some) he then got under the car and found the belly of the beast was in as perfect condition as under the hood.

Keiichi then went about inspecting the car and tweaking whatever need to be adjusted, or fixed (which wasn't much, but still) and finally changed the oil before going up to Baldur.

"All done sir." he smiled. Baldur raised an eyebrow at him before standing up and inspecting his camaro. He examined every detail of his car to see if there anything out of place aesthetically before running his hand over the hood of the vehicle. After a few minutes of standing there with his hand on the car he gave a nod of approval and turned to Keiichi.

"i guess you're not completely useless. For a mortal." he commented, muttering the last part.

"Oh, um thanks sir. i guess?" replied Keiichi as Baldur got into his car and fetched something from the glove compartment.

"Your payment." he tossed Keiichi a pouch of coins by the sound of it, "And Mr. Morisato, after you finish up here head to the park." instructed Baldur before driving off.

"hey wait i gotta make this is enough!" shouted Keiichi before sighing. and looking down at the bag of coins.

"man i really hope this is enou-holy crap!" shouted Keiichi in surprise making the other look over at him.

"What is it Morisato? he try to pull a fast one on us-woah!" cried Tamiya when he saw what was inside the bag.

"a-are those...Are those real?" asked Otaki peering into the bag's contents as well. _Gold coins_ lined the inside of the bag in Keiichi's hand. Real, valuable, old looking gold coins.

"This… is… definitely enough." muttered the still dumbfounded Keiichi. who was that guy?...wait, go to the park? Why?

Later…

"I wonder why that guy wanted me to come to the park?" wonder Keiichi aloud as he took a seat on a park bench. He called home and told the others he was 'doing errands' and to be fair it wasn't technically a lie. Kinda. Whatever as long as he didn't get pulled into some crazy misadventures, hell maybe he could even get another job from that guy.

What was his name? Baldur? Man that guy had a serious way of paying for stuff. Gold coins? Who pays in _real_ gold coins? Man if he could get another job from that guy, he'd be set, for who knows how long.

Keiichi looked around before noticing something very strange. A nest. A _very_ large nest, with equally large eggs in it. Eh? Keiichi looked around to see if anyone else had spotted the strange sight before rubbing the back of his head.

"What the heck is that? I've never seen any eggs that big." he noted before sighing. Keiichi stared at it for several seconds before going against his better judgement and walking up to the spectacle.

"I wonder what could have left something like this? Couldn't be a bird, could it?" wondered Keiichi before a large shadow loomed over him making his look her his shoulder and his skin paled when he saw what could only have been the largest reptile he'd ever seen in his life. The large prehistoric creature examined the paled Keiichi as he stood dangerously to it's nest.

"W-wait! I've seen this before this is just a prank!" Keiichi suddenly snapped as a memory of a very similar prank was shown to him on the internet by his sister Megumi. They'd make a fake nest and then some guy in a dinosaur suit ran at who ever walked by.

"Ha ha, you got me. Very funny," began Keiichi looking around for the hidden cameraman, "Nice trick, but i know this is just some dude in a-" he stopped mid sentence when he reached out to feel what he had assumed to be a rubber dinosaur costume but froze when he felt _real_ skin, " costume?" he finished. The beast breathed out deeply making Keiichi's clothes shift before letting out a loud, thundering roar.

Keiichi was so terrified he wouldn't be surprised if his heart just gave out right there and then.

"Holy Crap! Th-thats not a costume!" he screeched jumping back before sprinting like bad out of hell. He could hear the guttural growls and feel and the ground shakes with each heavy footstep as the beast as it thundered after him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to invade your nest miss dinosaur i swear!" he screamed as liquid orbs sat on the edges of his eyes. Keiichi bolted down the park with several people casting several strange looks the teenager's. Why weren't they running? Didn't they see the giant T-rex chasing after him?

As Keiichi ran for the love of his sorry life one of the people watching let out a low chuckle. it was a man with shoulder length, dark slicked back hair and dark emerald green eyes. He had pale skin and was a lean yet muscular man. He wore a black peak lapel overcoat and black slacks as well as polished black shoes. one could see the apple green dress shirt and black tie he wore under his coat as well. The man held a yellow scarf draped over his shoulders and he wore a gold ring on his middle finger on his left hand

"Crude, but the effects were adequate. I must say his reaction is better than most humans." laughed the man as he admired his own work.

Later…

"Man i can't believe i got lost." lamented Keiichi as he sat in the subway train. Keiichi had been so intent on running for his life, he had neglected to notice where he was going and had no clue where he ended up. Luckily he had ended up next to the subway entrance and could at least get home.

"man i hope my bike is still there tomorrow." he groaned as a man in a dark green suit sat next to him.

"Mind if i take a seat next to you?" asked the man getting Keiichi's attention.

"Oh-uh sure. GO ahead." nodded Keiichi as the dark haired man sat next to him.

"Thank you… Say you look down, what's wrong?" asked the man, noting Keiichi extreme lammenting.

"Oh it's nothing, just that i've been having a rough day." said Keiichi rubbing the back of his head. He didn't want to get into how he was chased by a giant reptile only to be cornered and turn around to realize nothing was there. Yup. Rough day.

"I See. Well i hope it get better...I'm Loki." said the man offering a hand to Keiichi who looked at him quizzically before gingerly shaking his hand.

"Uh, hi. I'm Keiichi." he replied as he relinquished Loki's hand.

"Pleasant to make your acquaintance Keiichi, you know i haven't been to Japan in a while, it's changed quite a bit. But so far it's nice." mused Loki making Keiichi chuckle.

"Yeah give it a second and you'll realize it's the same as any other city." chuckled Keiichi.

"Oh really? Well i guess you're right." laughed Loki, after all Humans had lost their sense of creativity, or at the very least it had dulled significantly over the centuries.

"Yup. Well it looks like my stop. Uh, good talking to ya Mr. Loki sir." said Keiichi with a bow before exiting the train.

"Don't threat boy, i think we'll be meeting again _very_ soon." mutter the man, a smirk playing on his lips as the doors closed behind Keiichi.

Keiichi took a cab to get the rest of the way to the temple and sighed when his eyes finally landed on his home.

"Man what a day. i just want to enjoy some peace and quiet." sighed Keiichi, noting that he didn't hear Urd and Skuld fighting which was a good thing. He'd had enough hijinks for one day.

He opened the sliding door and breath in deep.

"I'm home guys, and man have I-" a voice thundered from down the hall blocking out his own.

"BAM! And the mighty serpent fell by my hand! yggdrasil was safe from it's demonic presence once and for all!" boomed a familiar voice.

"What the!?" questioned Keiichi.

"Oh! Mr. Keiichi! I'm so glad you're home. Come there are some people i'd love for you to meet." called Belldandy, coming from the tea room and walking up to him. She grasped one of his hands, to lead him down the hall, making Keiichi blush a bit before realizing what she said.

"Meet some people? What pe-"

"They here already? Figures as much." interrupted another voice making Keiichi and Belldandy face the door to find Loki standing there, hanging his overcoat and scarf on the coat rack and adjusting his yellow dress vest before stepping forward.

"You!?"

"Uncle Loki! It's so wonderful to see you!" cried Belldandy, approaching her uncle and hugging him.

"Uncle?" repeated Keiichi in surprise.

"Yes, uncle. Don't worry I'm the fun one." said Loki with a devious smirk that made Keiichi as nervous as when Urd gave him her own mischievous, plotting, smile. Keiichi then noticed the blue mark that slowly appeared on Loki's clean shaven face. Four dots were on his forehead forming a diamond and a diamond on each side of his face.

"Come, the others are waiting." said Loki walking past Keiichi who quickly got over his stunned state and rush to follow the god walking through his house as he owned the place and found two more familiar faces.

First was Baldur, the man from earlier, examining one of Skuld's inventions with only mild interest, as the youngest of Belldandy's sister explained what the contraption did. He now sported a small tribal sun on his forehead and two dots on either side of his face. The next was the blonde from the bar, Thor was it? It was hard to remember anything from that night considering how intoxicated the blonde got him. Thor was conversing with Urd as the two drank from a bottle of Saki. The blonde god now had a small triquetra on his forehead and a lighting bolt on each side of his face.

"Ah! The guest of honor has arrived,and with my brother in tow." said Thor ushering Loki over.

"Well look who it is. Saki?" offered Urd to her uncle as he sat down.

"Please, I haven't had anything to drink all day." said Loki as he accepted the drink.

"Mr. Keiichi, i hope you don't mind but our Uncle's decided to give us a surprise visit. The blonde is Thor, God of thunder and the one from the door is Loki, God of fire. Lastly the youngest of our uncles is Baldur, god of light. I hope you don't mind that they visit." introduced Belldandy to the dumbfound Keiichi as she pointed out each of her, Skuld's and Urd's uncles.

Keiichi simply stood there, dumbfounded. So all these guys, who he'd met by, what he thought were crazy coincidences, were actually Belldandy's uncles? Did they plan this? It would make sense since it was Baldur who sent him to the park where...

"Hey, Loki" began Keiichi, "Was that 'incident' at the park you?". His questions made the other gods and goddesses look in Loki's direction.

"What did you do?" asked Urd, a playful smile on her face. Her uncle Loki was also the best trickster in all of yggdrasil. It may have had something to do with the fact that he, like her, was part demon. A quick little fling her grandfather had brought Loki about. But even so the bastard son of the infamous Odin was welcome into the family with open arms.

"Just trying out a little trick i saw on the internet, with a few of my 'personal touches' of course."smiled Loki before taking a sip from his glass of saki.

"Personal touches? i thought i was gonna get eaten!" was Keiichi's agitated reply to the god of fire. God of mischief was more like it.

"Dear Uncle, I'd prefer if you would refrain from playing tricks on Mr. Keiichi." pleaded Belldandy looking her uncle in the eye. Loki sighed upon seeing his innocent niece give him her puppy eyes.

"Fear not, i won't bother him anymore. Not too much at least." smiled Loki earning a remark from the god of thunder.

"Come now brother, we didn't come here to disturb the man's life."

' _says the guy who invited himself into my house'_ thought Keiichi. as he sweat dropped.

"So wait why did all of you feel the need to approach me like you did? You know you could've just, you know tell me who you were from the start you know." pointed out the college student..

"As i told you before Mr. Morisato, all shall be revealed to you shortly. until then sit. Today we celebrate." offered Thor.

"Yeah, the last time i went drinking with you I could barely remember my own name." sighed Keiichi sitting down none the less as Belldandy took a seat next to him with a warm smile.

"Oh come one Keiichi, don't be such a party pooper." urged Urd.

"He's human, of course he's prone to being a stick in the mud." noted Baldur making Keiichi's eyebrow twitch.

"Belldandy forgot to mention Baldur has a bit of a 'attitude problem' when it comes to humans." explained urd with a short laughed as she poured the next round of Saki.

"if by that you mean he's an over zealous prick then i concur." added Loki with a smirk, earning a glare from his younger brother

"Says the man who tried to lead a coup in Yggdrasil and initiate Ragnarok." countered the god of light.

"Yes and he redeemed himself years later at the battle of Vanaheim, where we repelled the vicious 'marauders'. Now enough with your senseless bickering and get along for the sake of nieces and our new in law." reminded Thor as he downed another glass of alcohol.

"Wait what did Loki try to do?" asked Keiichi not at all liking the sound of any of that.

"Don't worry about it my friend, that incident is long past us and Loki, has found his way once more. Isn't that right brother." was the blonde god's reply.

"Sure...let's go with that… go team 'goodie-goodie'." was Loki's less than convincing and slightly sarcastic reply. Keiichi got the feeling Loki might actually be even _more_ trouble than Urd and the idea alone made him gulp.

"Now the story of the Vanaheimr, now _that_ is a tale worth it's merit and worthy to be told." smiled Thor making Loki sigh.

"Oh can you tell it Uncle Thor, please? I love your stories, they're always so cool." pleaded Skuld making her uncle and the other adults chuckle.

"of course, my little one. It all started after the war between Yggdrasil and Niflheim ended and the doublet system was created, savage marauders tried to seize control of the city of Vanaheim, believing our forces too depleted to stop them. naturally we would prove them wrong, but it would a hard earned victory..." began Thor

"Here we go. Do you have anything stronger than this?" whispered Loki to Urd as Thor began to tell his tale. Thor was a famous warrior in heaven and his tales of valor in the mead halls of Yggdrasil were equally famous.

And as his oldest niece and brother, both Urd and Loki have heard most of his stories. not that Loki was ever really interested in his brother's stories. Belldandy had heard many stories as well but not nearly as many .And well Skuld being the youngest sibling and Keiichi obviously being a mortal have yet to hear many of the god of thunder's glorious tales based off of his own adventures.

Well more like him bragging about his own victories if you ask Loki. but that's because a few of those stories involved Thor foiling his plans to overthrow their father for the throne. Such as when Thor slayed the giant demonic serpent, jormungandr. a fierce creature Loki crafted using some complicated spells and rituals, or as his brother simply put it 'Loki's evil little science project'.

What had started as merely, a few snake bones, demonic relics, and dragon scales was turned into a giant killing machine loyal only to Loki. And even so his creation had come close to it's goal, but was inevitably defeated in a titanic battle against Thor. Forcing Loki to have to do the job himself... Or try to and fail as the case was.

"I have a bottle of 'Dragon's Tear Whiskey' in my room." whispered back the silver haired goddess.

"You mean bottle of prime, Niflheim brewed alcohol. The incredible potent and highly illegal in heaven, Dragon's tears whiskey?" asked Loki looking at his niece as if he didn't believe her. Urd nodded at him smiling mischievously.

"Yes that'll do." he smiled back and the two quickly snuck off to Urd's room to enjoy their little beverage. All the while Thor told his tale and completely captivated both Keiichi and Skuld in his tale of heroism, redemption and glory. Belldandy also seemed to be fascinated with his tale and Baldur pretended to listen when really he was tuning in out since, he was there, so needless to say he knew the story already.

All in all the night went far better Keiichi had initially thought. Fortunately with Belldandy with him he was safe from intaking too much alcohol and Thor had a bounty of stories to tell and keep them occupied. He told stories of Yggdrasil and stories of his many adventures. Stories of his youth with his brothers and stories of Belldandy and her sisters when they were young.

And Loki, along with Urd, came down and the god of fire was just buzzed enough to tell a few of his own stories and humorous tales. Baldur refrained from telling stories and didn't treat Keiichi with much respect but even he forfeit a few chuckles at a few stories. The one about when Urd 'accidentally' gave Skuld an experimental potion, that turned out to be a hair growth serum seemed to hit his funny bone the most. Skuld nearly tore Keiichi's head off when he laughed at how she essentially looked like a little sasquatch for a week before Urd figured out how to undo the spell.

' _I have to admit these, guys are kinda 'rough around the edges' at first, but they seem like nice guys. Even if Baldur is a sour puss.'_ though Keiichi as smiled as he watched a laughing Belldandy as Loki told another story of mirth.

' _Loki kinda makes my hair stand up a bit but i guess he's okay. He kinda reminds me of Urd, Mischievous but he does have a heart. Thor is great, he's a little rambunctious but he's nice and seems to care a lot about his family. and Baldur… well I'm sure he has a soft side… somewhere… maybe'_

"Mr. Morisato! Keiichi, I speak to you." called the voice of the god of thunder.

"Huh?"

"I ask if you have any stories of adventure or humor that you'd care to share with us." Thor repeated a smile plastered to his face.

"uh, no not really." laughed Keiichi, at least none he'd like to of his misadventures weren't the best memories, don't get him wrong, he cherished every moment with Belldandy, but more than a few of his misadventures ended up causing him trouble and sometimes even put him in embarrassing situations. All in all he felt _far_ from reliving those memories. Especially with a few guys he only just met, Belldandy's family or not.

"Come now Keiichi you know there are _plenty_ of stories to tell. Like the time when Mara turned you into a scooter." smirked Urd making Keiichi jump slightly.

"Oh come on Urd, not that one." pleaded Keiichi sweat dropping one.

"Heh, Mara, she's has so much potential but too little brains to actually put it to use." mused Loki as he remembered the little demon from Urd's youth.

"A scooter?, now that is degrading. Then again suitable for you." mused Baldur making Keiichi's eyebrow twitch in agitation.

"So what _is_ the story of the little adventure?" inquired Loki making Urd smirk, much to Keiichi chagrin and she began the tale.

Later…

Keiichi sighed as he fetched the last of the spare sheets, honestly he was surprised that out of the blue Belldandy's uncles, whom had never been mentioned to him until now, and now told him they were planning to stay the week. Then again maybe since they were older they might not cause any trouble. Then again he already has the worst feeling Loki and Urd were already scheming before. And the last thing he wanted is those two trouble makers to do was _scheme._ He was just thankful that they had enough spare rooms to house the new arrivals, this also meant they'd need to do double the shopping to keep this place running for the week.

Then again he supposed the three gods could pitch in. Not like money was a problem considering Baldur _literally_ went around tossing bags of gold coins like it was nothing. Keiichi was brought away from his thoughts when he felt the sheets taken from him and looked up to see Thor.

"Allow me Mr. Morisato." said the god of thunder as he took most of the sheets from Keiichi making him sigh in relief as the pile had actually been big enough to obscure his vision.

"Thanks Thor, i might of bumped into something with that stuff blocking my face." said Keiichi and Thor simply nodded in response, "Hey Thor?" began Keiichi getting the blonde's attention, "I know you said you'll tell me later, but seriously, can you give me a bone here as to why you're visiting _now_?" asked Keiichi.

"Ah Mr. Morisato, curiosity unbecoming of you. Nevertheless you do deserve some reasoning to our being here without any advanced warnings. The reason we come now is because we wanted to see who was the mortal that captivated our niece so much. To get to know him. Besides we have not seen our nieces in so long a visit was long overdue. Forgive us for not sending a message ahead of time." replied Thor as he went to drop off some of the sheets in one of the guest room before moving on.

That was a reasonable answer, yet Keiichi got the feeling there was more to it. And considering this was Belldandy and her family, that would usually be a safe bet. Thing were rarely ever simple since she came into his life and yet he couldn't imagine it any other way, nor would he want to. Sighed, accepting the answer for the mean time as he followed thor to the next guest room

"So, what do you three do in heaven anyway? Belldandy is with the goddess helpline, Urd is, if remember correctly, the system administrator of yggdrasil, and i think Belldandy said Skuld wasn't old to choose an 'actual' job." asked Keiichi recalling the other goddess' jobs. Thor chuckled nodding at him.

"Ah, looking to learn more of us? FIne then, I was once a warrior in Heaven's army." answered thor

"You mean like Lind?" asked Keiichi

"Ah, Lind, i have yet to have the honor of standing beside her in battle, but yes i was indeed very much like her. Save i was higher ranking." replied the god of thunder before elaborating, "I was the commander of the einherjar, my close friend Brunnhilde was the commander of the valkyrie. Together we had co-leadership of heaven's military."

Keiichi swore he heard his jaw hitting the floor when Thor told him that he was actually leader of heaven's _entire_ army, along with another warrior, so casually.

"Wait, you _were_ the commander?" Keiichi suddenly asked just now picking up on the past tense of Thor's word choice.

"Yes i was." nodded Thor, "I retired from the position after the doublet system was enforced and the issue on vanaheim was resolved. For several years Brunnhilde was the sole leader of our military force, but she eventually stepped down as well, handing off the reins to two new war deities. No need for two old war horses during a time of peace i suppose is what we decided. Now Brunnhilde lives a calm in the countryside while i now train the new recruits to keep myself occupied." explained Thor as he set down the sheets on the guest bed before moving to take the last of the sheet from Keiichi

"Oh, so what about Loki and Baldur?" Inquired Keiichi as he continued after the blonde deity. He was now _very_ interested to see what title the two gods had under their belts.

"Well, Baldur is the head of of the goddess help line, he monitors what goes on and the progress of the wishes grant and makes sure it all goes smoothly. He is very efficient and tends to run a tight shift." explained Thor before thinking a bit and once again answering, " Loki, well Loki was formally heaven's foremost sorcerer and scientist. But after the aforementioned failed coup and later redemption he was more of 'free lancer' until Tyr had him made head of 'the department of demonic affairs', which is simply the agency that mostly handles things concerning the doublet system and all diplomatic exchanges with Niflheim. A smart move since Loki seem to get along rather well with demons, not unlike Urd."

"That's another thing, I feel like i should be worried every time you mention you mention that 'coup' thing with Loki." said Keiichi eyeing Thor as he entered the final guest room and set down the sheets on the bed. Thor remained silent for several minutes before sitting on the bed and looking up to Keiichi.

"As i said before Mr. Morisato, that incident is behind us. And Baldur spoke of something he was too young to have a part in that. But to put things in short and to put your curiosity on the subject to rest, Loki was the child of our father Odin and a random demoness. Therefore right from the start loki had felt out of place at times. In time her grew distasteful with how our father ran things and how he claim our father 'abused' his power. In time Loki made several attempt from the shadows to try and take control of the throne himself, before finally trying to do so in person. Me and Tyr managed to stop him, but as i said before Loki redeemed himself many years later at the battler for Vanaheim." explained Thor before standing up, "You have my word, there is nothing to fear from Loki. He has found his way once more. Now enough on the subject, do i make myself clear?"

Keiichi gulped at the serious look in the god's eyes before nodding and Thor sighed in relief, "Good, now be off and rest, for tomorrow is a new day and we have much planned." said Thor as he turned on his heel and began readying his bed. Keiichi was about to question what he meant by 'plans' when Thor spoke up again.

"Try not to keep my niece up too long, there will other times to 'enjoy' one another's company." said the god in a joking manner making Keiichi blush and his mouth went dry.

"E-Excuse me?" asked the hapless college student as his mind drifted to him and Belldandy doing… all kinds of things that him ashamed of his hormones and himself.

"Morisato? Are you well, you look like you're about to collapse." asked Thor looking back at Keiichi who realized he had been standing there for several minutes, his now wobbly legs barely supporting his weight.

"u-uh I'm fine! just ah- gotta go." was Keiichi rushed reply before rushing out the room and to who knows where. Thor shook his head and chuckled. Mortals.

"Soon Morisato, soon the other reason behind our visit will be revealed and you will not be disappointed, for we come to better your life as well as our nieces." chuckled Thor as the god readied himself for bed and the days to come.

 **and that's all folks! For now anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope you liked the introduction of Thor, Loki, and Baldur. I had the idea for this chapter when i learned Tyr was also a son of Odin and so the next few chapter will revolve around the visit of Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld's uncles. as well as their agenda behind the visit. Anyway, see you soon and please review.**


End file.
